da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Diggory Badcock
Appearance Diggory is a handsome devil. He has a near permanent smirk and a very casual posture, slouching constantly. He has a long face with a square chin, and a long nose that hooks slightly at the tip. His eyes are thin and bright hazel, under a slight brow. His chestnut hair is pulled back into a very short, scruffy ponytail, and his sideburns go into a badly-trimmed goatee of the same shade of chestnut. He smells like Darktown, and is obviously as poor as a Chantry mouse. The only things of any value on his person are his earrings, of which there are three on his right ear and one on the left. Personality Diggory is a snarky, immature-- and some may even say insufferable-- apostate. He is naturally quite paranoid when there may be templars about, but otherwise manages to put on a devil-may-care front. His biggest flaw is his cowardice: scared of everything from spiders to large men with stern glares, it doesn't take much to make Diggory nervous. He is more likely to flee danger than face it, and if the darkspawn happen to be chasing him and someone else, he will "leave your sorry ass behind, should you trip." Still, if Diggory's life isn't in immediate danger, he can be rather compulsively compassionate. He has an unrestrainable urge to take care of things, and will often step around ants on the ground or share his food money with orphans in Darktown. He does not use his healing powers in public, however-- he prefers to keep his magic as inconspicuous as possible. He's not going to get locked up in the Maker-damned Gallows because your brat skinned his knee playing Wallop. Biography Diggory was raised in a middle-class merchant family in Denerim's market district, where he lived a normal life until discovering his magic at the age of ten. He set a cat on fire. Funny story, that. Diggory was not thrilled at being taken to the Circle, and spent his years bitterly plotting how to get out. In between training his magic, flirting shamelessly with templars and mages alike, and plotting escape attempts, Diggory discovered his talent lay not in offensive magics, but in using the benevolent spirits of the Fade to heal and protect. During his Harrowing, he was assisted by a spirit of Compassion in facing his demon. Diggory knows that it was the spirit, and not his own power, that saved him from the demon's influence, and he keeps his time in the Fade short. After the disaster at the Circle Tower in Ferelden, Diggory became even more in tune with the spirit of Compassion that had acted as his protector while demons and abominations roamed the halls. In the disorganization and confusion that followed the destruction of the tower, Diggory turned apostate and fled Ferelden, stowing aboard refugee vessels and making his way to Kirkwall. Upon arriving at Kirkwall, Diggory became very aware of the large templar presence, and immediately fled into Darktown, working odd jobs for all manner of unsavory folk. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans